The game we play
by Meagra Solace
Summary: A B/V get together set in the missing 3 years. When you play with fire it is easy to get burned, but that just make the game all the more appealing
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to thank everyone for who read this, well for reading this._

_Please reviews are always welcome and suggestions would be appreciated, but no flames okay English is not my first langue._

_Oh yeah I also DO NOT OWN DBZ. (But boy do I wish I did.) Or the Dido song Single _

**The games we play.**

Chapter 1: How the game began.

_Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you_

I'm not waiting' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

_This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant_

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Loud music and slight of key singing was rolling out from Bulma's window as she was putting on the final touches to her makeup. It was just before 8 pm and she and a few of her (what she considered normal) girlfriends where going out for a night on the town. It has been 3 months since Vegeta's accident when the Gravity room exploded and 2 months since she and Yamcha decided to call it quits.

"_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood"_ Bulma sang as she twirled around the room, coming to stop in front of the mirror she gave herself a once over to make sure she looked perfect.

She was wearing a black mini skirt that was just barely long enough to be described as decent, long black leather boots that ended above her knees and a dark red tube top with metallic black sequins work and a black leather jacket. She had also taken the perm out of her hair that morning and now it was hanging straight down to just below her shoulders. She looked stunning and she new it.

As she noticed the time she grabbed her purse and dashed down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, hi, I'm going now, so enjoy your evening" she called out as she pulled open the door and stepped outside just in time to see her friends pull up in a black convertible screaming and laughing and singing along to the very same song that she was listening to mere moments before. "Come on Bulma, let's get going" Papreka yells while opening a door for Bulma to get in. "I'm coming. I'm coming" Bulma laughed skipping down the stairs and the road to were her friends parked.

"Woman! The blasted machine is broken again!" Vegeta called out as he came around the corner looking for Bulma. He had heard the singing and the music in the GR and it had distracted him, which of course had let him to become, well slightly (okay very) irritated. That in turn had let him to use a bit more force than what was strictly necessary and he had blown a rather large hole in the graviton. As he turned the corner he was just in time to see Bulma standing in the back of the car as it speed down the driveway.

Hearing Vegeta, Bulma jumped into the back seat of the car and told Papreka to step on it. Laughing and waving Bulma stood up in the back seat and called to the seriously disgruntled prince, "I'll fix it in the morning Vegeta" with that she collapsed onto her friends as Papreka picked up speed.

Needless to say Vegeta was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

Half an hour later finds the 5 girls were sitting in a booth in the most exclusive night club in the city sipping cocktails. They were attracting a lot of attention although they weren't paying attention to it. All 5 of them were beautiful intelligent women of independent means who were at the top of their chosen fields.

"So Papreka, how are things at the hospital these days?" Bulma asked as she leans back into her seat. Papreka is the leading brain surgeon at the city's biggest hospital.

"Quiet, luckily. We hadn't had any serious problems for a while now, and the interns have reach a point were I'm pretty sure they're not going to kill a patient if they are left unsupervised."

"Hey I thought we agreed not to talk about work, you two" Notmeg reproach.

"Yeah let's rather talk about the shortage of cute guys around here." Cinna says as she looks around. "There is absolutely no talent around here."

Pareka snort, "If we can't talk about work then we most definitely can't talk about men."

"I completely agree. Let's rather talk about Notmeg's latest movie. Girl you are so winning an Oscar for that performance" Cayene replies.

Several hours and a few cocktails' later the conversation drifted back to the banned topic of men.

"I can so have any man I want. It's just that I am far to busy at Capsule Corp these days." Bulma replies and flip her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, of course you're to busy" Cayene replied, "but I am glad you got rid of Yamcha. Girl you can do soooo much better."

"Well if we are back on the topic of men you have to tell us who that delicious hunk was that we saw tonight?" Cinna asked as she licks her lips.

Bulma snorts and takes a sip from her cocktail, "That ass is the biggest part of my already over the top workload."

"Oh wow, never heard it put that way before" Cayene snickers.

Throwing a small paper umbrella at Cayene, Bulma just shakes her head and replies "Oh get your mind out of the gutter. No he is part of our new secret training program. But the idiot keeps breaking the equipment and yours truly has to keep fixing it."

"Well at least he is easy on the eye." Notmeg sighs, "I wouldn't mind having some one like that around the hospital."

"Vegeta is an egotistical, arrogant loudmouth, permanent pain in my side, even if he is a hunk." Bulma responds as she stares at the couples dancing on the dance floor, "Besides Vegeta think he is way above everyone on the planet and we should fall all over ourselves to do his bidding and be grateful that he even speaks to us"

"Well why don't you show him who's the boss?" Cinna ask.

"And pray tell how am I supposed to do that?" Bulma ask with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Cinna leans forward and smiles a truly evil smile, "Well remembers Basil? I am sure the same trick will work on your little problem"

At first Bulma looked appalled, but then the more she thought about it the more the idea started to grow on her. After about 5 minutes she throws back her head and laughed wickedly while rubbing her hands together, a bit like an evil witch will do in a movie. "Oh Cinna that's perfect. Let the games begin."

XXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXX

_Well the first chapter is a bit short and uneventful but I promise it will get better._

_So pleeeeeeease R/R_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I feel so guilty. I started several other projects and completely forgot about this one. When I finally got the time to get around to it, I got a major writers block. So to everyone that is reading this and have been waiting for the update, here you go. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: If you really think that I do then I suggest you see a professional, because I don't.

**Chapter 2: The final straw**

Bulma's coverall's was covered in grease, dust and dirt and she was pretty sure that she had black mark on her chin, but she wasn't quite sure about that. Add to that the fact that she was hungry, thirsty and had a headache as large as the Pacific Ocean. She had been working non-stop for the last four hours to fix **His Highness** beloved toy and it wasn't even 10 o clock yet.

She had been in the middle of a very pleasant dream concerning melted chocolate and whipped cream, (_Okay before I continue can all the hentais please get their minds out of the gutter it wasn't that kind of dream… or was it?_) when she had been rather rudely awaken by none other than that towering ego of egos, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans.

She had gotten in very late the night before; it was more like very early this morning after a wicked evening out with her friends. She was honest enough to admit that she had over indulged and the result was a nasty hangover. But did Vegeta cared, nooo of course not. He had burst into her room at the unholy hour of 4 am and had demand, not asked no he never ask, no he had categorically demanded that she immediately fix the GR(Gravity Room).

She thought that she had acted very reasonably considering the fact that he had just broken down her door and started yelling demands, when she had thrown her pillow at him and yelled that she would do it later. It was too early and she was sleeping and he if didn't like that, well he could just go fuck himself.

His response was not what she could have predicted. She had expected more screaming and threats, but that's not what she got. No what she got was worse much, much worst. He had looked at her with those cold black eyes of his, a small frown creasing his brow. Then he smirked and she had seen her life flash before her eyes in a second. She was pretty sure that he was about to kill her, but before she could say or do anything he had ripped the blankets from the bed. He then proceeded to grab her and throw her over his shoulder like she was a bag of potatoes.

She had kicked and screamed and banged her fists on his back while she tried to get loose, but to no avail. He had carried her all the way to the GR, she was just glad that at that hour there was no-one around to see the embarrassing spectacle. There he had dropped her in front of the broken graviton turned and as he left he had the audacity to lock the bloody door behind him. She was completely mortified since she had only worn her underwear to bed. She had been far to tired to change when she got in, so she had just stripped of her top, skirt and shoes and had crawled into bed. Now she regretted that decision, since Vegeta had gotten more than an eye full of her perfect body. Which frankly he had no right to. It was fine when she wanted to show of, she was gorgeous after all. But he couldn't just waltz into her room and look at her in that state when he wanted too.

Luckily for her she always keeps a spare toolkit and coverall in the GR. So after four miserable hours she was finally finished and now she could get a shower, some breakfast, a handful of painkillers and last but most definitely not least some more sleep.

With the graviton fixed and the computer up and running she could open the door from the inside. Blinking as she walked out into the far too bright sunshine she looked around to make sure that Vegeta who at this moment was persona non grata(frankly he was always in that state but at the moment he was more so then usual) was not in the vicinity.

Having seen that the coast was clear she made a dash for the house, running at full speed into the backdoor through the kitchen up the stairs down the hall which at the current moment was far too long and straight into her room. She stumbled slightly over the broken door. Looking at the door she had just sighed, oh she could really just hate that man. Picking up the door she struggled with it for a moment before manoeuvring it sort of in front of the empty space it had occupied mere hours before.

Seeing that it was standing and giving a bit of privacy, sort of, she headed for her wardrobe to get some clothes. Since she was going to bed after getting something to eat she picked out some comfortable black shorts and a loose fitting gray T-shirt. With the clothes in hand she walked into her bathroom thanking Kami that she had her own bathroom which she didn't have to share.

The first thing she did upon entering the room is check her out in the mirror. Urg, yes she was correct there gracing her lovely chin was a big black grease mark. She rummaged through her first aid kit for the painkillers she kept in there. Swallowing two dry she slowly started to undress. A nice long hot shower was just what she needed to feel like a human being again.

Opening the taps full blast she stood in the warm downpour. Letting the drops massaged away all the stress and dirt the smell of the strawberry soap like always evoked pleasant memories. She could feel the heat relax aching muscles and sooth the pounding in her head. She stood under the shower for almost half an hour before getting out and drying herself off.

Feeling less like a train wreck and more human she decided that her stomach was now ready for food. Before she headed for the kitchen she poked her head out of her window and listened, aah yes the steady hum of the GR so 'mister I am the greatest' had finally discovered that it was repaired. Hopefully that overrated pain in her ass would not break the stupid thing again today.

Slowly walking down the stairs to kitchen she could already taste the freshly baked blueberry muffin and butter that she was going to have for breakfast. With tea, a nice soothing herbal tea to help her sleep.

Upon entering the kitchen she failed to notice the note stuck to the message board.

She slowly walked over the cold tiles of the kitchen floor enjoying the feel against her feet. She switched on the kettle and took out a mug and her favourite brand of tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she opened the bread tin where her muffins were stashed. Only to find complete emptiness. No muffins, no scones, there weren't even any bread left. The total barrenness of the container was completely heartbreaking for the blue haired beauty standing in front of it. Who, who could have been so cruel as to eat HER blueberry muffins.

Taking a deep breath, she counted to 10 before deciding that it was okay, she was okay, and she will just have something else for breakfast.

She looked around trying to decide what will do. Of course, she would have some cereal. There were several boxes of different types in the cupboard. Mmmm yes, she would have cereal, the chocolate pillows, chocolate and breakfast the person that came up with that should be nominated for sainthood. She was still wondering how one would go about to nominated someone for sainthood when she opened the cupboard. The horror that stared back at her was almost as bad as the empty bread container. There were no cereals, absolutely none.

This was starting to get ridicules and counting to 10 wasn't working so well anymore. She would try one more time and then all hell would break loose if she didn't get her breakfast. She wasn't unreasonable, was she? She was completely in her right to want to have a nice breakfast right, right?

So deciding to take a look at what was in the fridge she took a deep steadying breath and opened the door. Slowly opening first the one eye then the other she felt like screaming to the very heavens about the injustice she was forced to endure. The fridge was empty.

Closing the door she considered banging her head against it but the soft pounding in her temples reminded her that, that would be a very bad idea. It was only in that moment, that moment of despairing fury that she noticed the note she had overlooked earlier. As she picked it up she noticed that it was from her mother.

"_Dear honey, that lovely young man ate all the food. The poor boy must have been starving. So I have left to go shopping. Will bring you a treat. Love Mom_."

That was it. That was the very last straw. If that no good bastard wanted to play this way then fine, she was game. She was going to make his live a living hell. When she was finished with him he would curse the day he was born. He would lament the day he decided to come to earth. And he would most definitely regret the day he decided to mess with BULMA BRIEF's. Muh ha ha ha ha. But first a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All right again I apologise.

Please let me know if that was okay.

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 3: Now it is junk**

Vegeta steadily moved through the set of movements. He enjoyed feeling how his muscles strained in 450 times the earth's gravity. His body flowed from one punch to the next kick back to a punch in a well rehearsed pattern that was so deeply ingrained into him, that it was on a level of instinct leaving his mind free to wander.

It has been more than week since that morning when he had carried the screaming blue haired woman from her bed to fix the machine he was currently training in. A smirk was slowly trying to work its way onto his face.

He could still recall every single detail of that morning with startling clarity. He remembered the absolute fury of the woman when he had ordered her to fix the gravity room. Absently he wondered as he did a back flip, where she had managed to pick up langue like that. Some of the things she had said to him would have made the most battle harden of Freeza's scum blushed.

The smirk finally made it onto his face when he thought of what she had been wearing. He was more than man enough to appreciate a beautiful body. He had thought she was gorgeous even back on Namek, although he had never contemplated that he would end up living with her. In the time that he had lived with the Brief's, first when he had waited for Kakkarot to be wished back to life and now that he was training to fight those tin cans the boy from the future had warned them about, he had gotten to know the woman who was his hostess.

She was spoiled, brilliant, gorgeous and had a temper on her that rivalled a volcano. She was also the only person other than that brain dead buffoon Kakkarot that wasn't afraid of him. She yelled at him, she fought with him and she never backed down. He admired that in a person, even if he didn't admire the person. But that had lead him to push her buttons every chance he got. He fully enjoyed seeing her explode.

He stopped and frowned, turning he walked to the controls in the middle of the room. Time to move up to the next level, he was never going to reach super saiyan if he kept daydreaming of that blasted woman, even if she had been very easy on the eye in her underwear.

Turning the machine up to 500 times the earth's gravity, Vegeta scowled, nothing was happening. He fiddled with the controls for a moment more before the machine responded in a hollow voice. "UNABLE TO REACH SPECIFIED GRAVITY. UNABLE TO REACH SPECIFIED GRAVITY."

Vegeta swore under his breath. Well it seems that it was time to drag the woman from whatever she was doing and get her to upgrade the machine again.

He shut down the machine and stormed of to the dome like structure that was the living quarters of his hosts. He headed straight for the labs because that was where she spent most of her time. He burst into the room a shouted demand dieing on his tongue when he noticed that the room was empty. He frowned as he left the room and started to look for Bulma. She wasn't in her room and the kitchen also was empty. The search for the woman was starting to aggravate him. How dare she make him look for her, didn't she know that it was her duty to be easily foundible when he wanted her.

As he walked past the doors leading to the gym he heard soft music playing. Deciding to give into his curiosity and the fact that he had looked every where else and had not yet found the person that he was looking for he softly entered the gym.

Bulma moved slowly and gracefully from crane pose to the peacock pose by gradually extending her legs straight behind her and smoothly bending her arms so that her legs was suspended in the air in a straight line. Her body lifted up from the floor by her bend arms alone. She did not normally do yoga except when she had a problem on her mind. As she was doing her yoga routine she was unaware that the problem that had drove her to the gym this morning was silently observing her at that very moment.

Vegeta was slowly driving her insane. It had been a week since THAT morning and she had yet to come up with a way to pay him back that wouldn't get her killed.

Vegeta watched as she moved with a stately grace from the one difficult pose to the next in one smooth flowing movement. She was wearing a sport bra showing off her full breast perfectly and pair of tight spandex shorts. An evil smile crept onto his face as a wicked idea took life in his mind. He waited for a minute to make sure that the woman's full attention was on her body before he bellowed out as loud as he could. "Woman!"

Bulma who had been so caught up in her concentration let out a startled yelp. Lost her balance and crashed to the ground falling flat on her stomach.

Vegeta chuckled as he watched the woman collapsed in shock. Well that was entertaining but to get back to the reason he was here. "That machine of your's is a useless piece of junk. Fix it!"

Bulma kept her eyes closed as she lied on the mat slowly counting to 10. She needed to calm down because in her current mood she would most likely try to kill him. If he had been human she would most definitely have tried to kill him, but as he was not and she wasn't feeling particularly suicidal, she needed to calm down.

Finally reaching a state of mind that would let her interact with the saiyan prince on a sort of peaceful manner, she opened her eyes. "What seems to be the problem Vegeta?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Vegeta frowned that was not the reaction he had been hoping for, but on the other hand maybe this will lead to a speedy upgrade for the GR. He could always fight with her at another time. "The Gravity room, it is a useless piece of junk that can't go over 450. "

Bulma sighed. Getting up she moved over to where a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt were lying neatly folded. Putting it on along with a pair of sneakers she turned to face the man who had been making her live unbearable for the last 3 months. She made very sure to appear relaxed and calm, knowing that it would tick him of. "Well then, let's have a look shall we?" She asked as she moved past him out of the door and down the hall that lead outside and to the GR.

Vegeta followed the woman his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. This was not going as he had thought. He wasn't sure if he liked this calm and relaxed attitude that she was giving of. He was sure that she was up to something, but what could it be?

As the reached the gravity room Bulma walked over to the control panel getting out the emergency toolkit that she always store in the here. She carefully removed the control panel's interface. Tenderly setting it aside she looked at the innards of the machine she and her father had created. Silently apologising to her father for what she was about to do she turned and rummaged through her toolkit too get her biggest hammer. Hefting it a few times to get used to the weight and balance she took a deep breath before smashing it into the machine. She did this a few time till she was sure that it was complete broken before she turned and put away the hammer. She picked up the cover plate that she had removed earlier and closed up the machine.

Vegeta could not believe his eyes. What had brought this on; he was stunned into merely standing there. His eyes saw what the woman was doing but his mind just could not register it. She wouldn't.

Bulma straighten and slowly and regally walked to the door as she reached it she turned and looked an extremely shocked Vegeta in the face. "Now it is junk." She said in a cool voice. With that she closed the door gently but firmly behind her. As she headed back to the house she decided that now would be an excellent time to go and visit Goku.

XXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so there is chapter 3.

I want to apologise for taking so long between updates but unlike my other stories which I more or less know what is going to happen this is entirely spur of the moment.

So if anyone has ideas or hint it would be welcome.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
